helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Eguchi Saya
|image = |caption = Eguchi Saya promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 162.8cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2017-present |agency = (2017-) |label = |mcolor = Daisy |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 27th Generation |join1 = March 6, 2017 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 1 Year, 4 Months, 9 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, BEYOOOOONDS, CHICA#TETSU |blog = |autograph = }}Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of CHICA#TETSU and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2017. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Eguchi Saya was born on August 1, 2003 in Hyogo, Japan. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Eguchi had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. On September 12, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite!~ alongside Nishida Shiori, Okamura Minami and Nakayama Natsume. 2018 On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Eguchi was chosen alongside Nishida Shiori and Shimakura Rika to join the new group led by Ichioka Reina that would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On October 19, the name of the group led by Ichioka was announced as CHICA#TETSU. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the second group Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and a third group formed by the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. 2019 On July 30, Eguchi celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Eguchi Saya Birthday Event 2019 with two shows at LANDMARK HALL. Personal Life Family= She has a pet dog named Melmo.Eguchi Saya. "♡チョコ！♡江口紗耶" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-02-07. |-|Education= When Eguchi joined CHICA#TETSU, she was in her third year of middle school. She graduated from middle school in March 2019Eguchi Saya. "♡卒業式！♡江口紗耶" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-03-20. and began high school the following April.Eguchi Saya. "♡新元号！令和！！♡江口紗耶" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-04-01. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Eguchi Saya has acquired: *'Nishida Shiori:' She gets along best with Nishida Shiori in CHICA#TETSU. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Eguchi Saya: *'Saya-chan' (さやちゃん)"アイドルニュータイプ現る「ハロプロの最終兵器」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（２）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-17. *'Sayarin' (さやりん): A nickname given to her by ."BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) *'Birthdate:' *'Birth place:' Hyogo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 162.8cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2018-06-09: CHICA#TETSU member **2018-10-19: BEYOOOOONDS member (as part of CHICA#TETSU) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member *'BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Member Color:' Daisy *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017–2018) **CHICA#TETSU (2018–present) **BEYOOOOONDS (2018–present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, piano, back bridge *'Hobbies:' Singing songs, playing various instruments *'Favorite Music Genres:' J-pop, Western music *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis, badminton *'Favorite School Subject:' Physical education *'Motto:' Doryoku wa subete no tobira wo hiraku (努力は全ての扉を開く; Effort opens up all doors) *'Favorite Food:' Macaroons, Mont Blanc, buri and hamachi (Japanese amberjack and young Japanese amberjack) *'Favorite Color:' Dark Pink *'Charm Point:' Her long and curled eyelashes *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Are you Happy?, The Vision *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki AiriBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) Works Theater *2018 Attack No.1 *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights TV Programs *2018-2019 The Girls Live Internet *2017– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Trivia *She can play a Jaw Harp.TV TOKYO's 音流～ONRYU～ 2019.07.26 Episode *She can do a reverse bridge and the "Love take it all" dance. *She can dance the samba.Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ MC. See Also *Gallery:Eguchi Saya *List:Eguchi Saya Discography Featured In *List:Eguchi Saya Concert & Event Appearances *List:Eguchi Saya Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Profile *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2003 Births Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Blood Type O Category:Leo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs Category:CHICA TETSU Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Goat Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Eguchi Saya